


Distortion of Proportion

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Logan Needs A Hug, Overworking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: After getting a new part in a play, the emotional Sides give Logan their extra work. Logan thinks he can handle it. (He can't)





	Distortion of Proportion

**Author's Note:**

> basically my only excuse is....
> 
> okay I got nothing.
> 
> enjoy angst fest.
> 
> and poorly written angst fest I might add.

Logan was used to the amount of work put on him by the other Sides. After all, he was the only logical one in the group. The others have more important emotional duties to attend to. He simply came up with a new schedule to easily finish all his work.

Today was different. 

Thomas had just gotten a lead role in a new play, (Logan wasn't sure which one. He left that to the other Sides) and everyone was stressed out.

Roman had given Logic his duties of coming up with new videos. (Logan was a little confused at first but realized, logically, it was quite simple to come up with a problem and then a solution.)

Virgil had asked Logan to watch over Roman and make sure he didn't get Thomas hurt. (This in itself was simple. He simply looked through Roman's plans and found which ones could end badly.)

Patton had asked Logan to make sure all of Thomas's emotions were balanced. (Logan got excited at this one. There were several different charts that could help. In the end he settled on the Yerkes- Dodson curve.)

Logan finished up his new schedule and began working. (He didn't realize that he hadn't figured in any sort of breaks whatsoever.)

Halfway through looking over Virgil's work, Logan had to rub his eyes. (How many things could possibly go wrong? The answer was a lot.)

He started again. (He fell off schedule. He'd have to work faster.)

Logan scribbled down something on a piece of paper. (How did Virgil do it all?)

He turned back to the page but the words started to swim. (Illogical. His brain reminded him.)

A ringing started in his ears. (Why couldn't he breathe?)

Everything felt too much. (Supernova crossed his mind. Yes, he felt like a supernova. Exploding out of his skin.)

Why couldn't he finish his work? (His chest started to get tight.)

The other Sides were counting on him. (His lungs would work properly.)

He needed to finish. (The door opened.)

He needed to finish. ("Lo?")

Everything was getting darker. ("Logan!")

He was falling. ("Roman, Virgil, something isn't right with Logan!")  
\--------  
Logan woke up to something a lot softer than his desk. Something warm and fuzzy covered his mouth and he started to panic briefly before realizing how light it was on his face.

He brushed the weight aside and looked at the cat hoodie in his hands.

"Logan?" Patton was looking down at him.

He briefly realized the other two Sides were sitting on the couch next to Patton, (When did he move to the couch?) before he was being crushed by the dad Side.

"Logan, I'm so sorry!" Patton sobbed into his neck.

Logan was confused. "Sorry? What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, teach." Virgil explained.

"Can you tell us why?" Roman's hand covered Logan's.

"I..." Logan trailed off. "I had a lot of work."

"Oh." Patton looked like a kicked puppy. "Oh Logan! I'm so sorry! I should've-"

Roman rested his hand on Patton's shoulder to calm the other Side down. "We're all sorry."

Virgil nodded. "And from now on, we'll make sure you only have as much work as you can handle."

Logan sniffed. "Thank you."

"No problem Microsoft Nerd!" Roman grinned. "Would you like to watch a nature documentary?"

(And at the end of the night, Logan found himself cuddling his three friends, explaining the habits of bees and their pollination cycle.)


End file.
